Rock Star Love
by x14xERIKAx14x
Summary: Miley finds herself in a position she never thought she would be in. Her as Hannah has two main famous actors crushing on her. One is named Jake Ryan and the other is named Oscar Owen. Who's this oscar owen anyway? xMoliverx
1. Shh dont tell anybody

**_Alright, you caught me. I don't own any of the Hannah Montana characters, but I do own this awesome plot of awesomeness._**

**Shhhh, don't tell anybody Chapter One:**

"Lily!" Miley said. "Don't tell Jake that I'm Hannah!"

Of course, they weren't in school. They were on their way to the beach actually. Jake I'M-ed Miley to visit him on the beach, It was summer and they didn't have school. Jake told Miley to meet him on the beach at exactly 9 o' clock p.m. Jake and Miley were suppose to be going out since Jake just got back yesterday and four months before that Jake asked Miley to go out with him four months from then. Jake just wanted to see if it was official or not.

"Okay, Gosh, I won't already," answered Lily and she groaned. "You need to tell him sometime!"

Miley frowned, trying not to show it to Lily. "I don't think I want to tell Jake I'm Hannah Montana or even… go out with him." Little did Lily know that Miley liked another certain person. Maybe a certain guy in her grade with brown hair and…

"No! You can't you have to!" Lily said, but then when Miley frowned at Lily, Lily shook her head. "You don't have to. Just be nice and say you have been dating someone else and stuff."

_Yeah._ Miley thought to herself._ Lily has a point. I could just say that I was dating someone before Jake came back._ Miley smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

Miley and Lily looked straight ahead. Jake was smiling and put a hand out in front of him for Miley to take. Even though she didn't want to take the hand, she took it anyway.

"So, Miles? You think you could go out with me?" Jake asked and smiled, showing his pearly white teeth.

Miley tried her hardest to smile, but found she couldn't. She shook her head and frowned again. Boy was she frowning a lot today. "I can't. I'm already going out with somebody." she said and took Lily's advice.

Jake hurriedly took his hand away from Miley's and questioned her. "Who are you going out with?"

Petrified, she looked around for a guy she could say who she was going out with. The first guy she looked at was Oliver and no other guy the same age was on the beach. "Oliver!" she said, surprised she said Oliver. Her best friend Oliver. Triple-O. Did she want to take a ride on the Ollie Trolley? Oh my gosh!

Oliver turned to see Miley waving at him excitedly and Lily and Jake with their mouths wide open. Oliver nervously walked toward his friends and Jake. "Um, Hi?" Miley smiled and wrapped her arm around Oliver's shoulder.

"Hey, Boy friend!" She said, trying to hint that she needed Oliver to pretend to be her boyfriend.

"Hey?" Okay, Oliver was definitely confused. "Hey, Jake? Did you just come back from Romania?" Miley let out the breath she was holding in. Oliver got what she was saying.

Jake didn't know what he could say. "Oliver? You're going out with Miley?" Jake sounded surprised, like Miley would choose over Jake, right?

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Smokin' Oken finally landed and is now in an actual relationship with a girl!" Oliver smiled at the gapping Jake. Miley was smiling as Oliver placed his arm around her waist to prove that they were going out.

"Miley, I knew Oliver would ask you out one day. Why did it have to be before I got a chance with you?" Jake asked. Oliver's eyes widened. How did he know that he would ask Miley out one day? Was it obvious that he liked her?

Miley blushed when Jake said that. She didn't even know why she was blushing. Perhaps it was because Jake said that Oliver would ask her out.

Jake frowned a bit and pushed Miley aside. "I'm going to find some other girl that doesn't like me because I'm an actor," he said and walked away fast.

Lily nodded and looked back at Miley and Oliver. Oliver still had his arm around Miley's shoulder. "You guys are really good actors! I seriously believed you for a minute!"

Oliver looked confused. "You mean we really aren't going out?" Oliver asked. Miley and Lily both smacked his shoulder.

"You really are a donut!" Lily said.

Oliver frowned and said, "I was kidding, gosh." Oliver rubbed his shoulders and stuck his tongue out at both Miley and Lily. Even though deep down inside he knew that his friends were right. He was a donut for thinking Miley and him were going out. I mean, why would they go out? Miley doesn't like Oliver, right?

**YAY! I did it, I think. I wrote one chapter so far, but there will be more. This chapter was just for Jake and Miley to not go out. I don't really like Jake and Miley pairings. Blah. But, did you know that Jake from Hannah Montana plays that running boy on the movie Hoot? Hahaha I knew it!!! Anyways, review please!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	2. Oscar Owen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Wow, this is my first fanfic about Hannah Montana. I feel so special that I got five reviews in shorter than two hours. I feel so loved. So now, I'm going to update!!!!!**

Chapter Two, Oscar Owen:

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end, we'd be laughin'

Watchin' the sunset

Fade to black, show the names

Play that happy song, yeah!

"Thank you!" Hannah Montana said to her fans.

_"Now, Hannah may be a teen pop star with another side of her, but does she know about her competition? Oscar Owen, the new boy teen singer, is number two on the top list! Right behind Hannah Montana with If we were a movie. His number two song, Listen to me is a new hot song!"_ Miley got interested in this. A new boy teen has a song and it's number two right behind her If We Were a Movie? She has to hear this song!

_"We're going to play a music video played by Oscar Owen Listen to Me."_ The T.V. turned to a male teen. Blonde skater hair was in his face and his black an white tuxedo with white and black skater shoes made Miley think. What is this song about anyway?

(a/n: Don't be harsh. I made this song up in ten minutes and it stinks like doo-doo.)

_"Hey you! Listen to me-e!_

_You know that I need you_

_Listen to me-e!_

_Listen_

_Listen_

_You're hurt_

_You're hurt and it shows_

_You need me_

_STOP!_

_Shut up!_

_Listen to me-e!_

_You know that I need you_

_Listen to me-e_

_Oh, just listen to me-e_

_You're hurt_

_You're hurt and it shows_

_You… you need me_

_Listen!_

_I know how you feel_

_Just getting caught up_

_In your feelings_

_Listen!_

_You're hurt_

_You're hurt and it shows_

_You… you need me_

_Just…_

_Just listen_

_Listen to me_

_Listen_

_Just_

_Just listen_

_To me"_ Miley clicked off the T.V. and rubbed her forehead. Wow, this new Oscar Owen guy sung really well and that meant Hannah Montana could be knocked off of first in the top songs and go to number two! She couldn't let this happen!

Knowing Lily was at the eye-glasses doctor place to get more contacts since she lost them, Miley went to get her phone to call Oliver.

(a/n: Italics: Oliver. Regular: Miley)

_"Smokin' Oken here."_

"Oliver, it's Miley."

_"Oh, hey Miles! What's up?"_

"Oscar Owen is what's up! Did you see him sing that song! It was major good and it could blow me off of the number one!"

_"Yeah. That Oscar Owen looks like a ladies man. I heard that he has a crush on Hannah Montana."_

"Don't be ridiculous, Oliver. I'm Hannah…Montana. Oh my gosh! Oscar Owen has a crush on me?!" Miley couldn't believe. Even though she just saw him on that music video for the first time ever, she was like a fan girl who was obsessed with cute guys from music videos and movies. "He's going to be at the party tonight for singers only right?" Miley asked Oliver. Why would Oliver know that anyway?

_"Yeah. If you read the invitation it said it was hosted by you and Oscar."_ Oliver pointed out. Obviously he saw the invitation on television or online.

"You're right. Thanks a bunch, Oliver! Hey, if you want I could let you come with me to this party."

_"I'm okay. I have plans tonight to go to a party."_ Miley thought it was pretty weird that Oliver had plans to go to a party and Miley didn't know about this party. Maybe it was a guy party. Oh, well. Whatever it was, Miley shrugged it off and said her good-byes to Oliver and hung up after he said good-bye. Miley had to get ready for the party tonight and it started at six, and what time was it? Five!

**Wow, that was a funny song. Pretty dum-dum of me to think of a song like that. Especially for a guy to sing. I guess I don't have the song writing talent. :P Oh, well! It was worth a try! -gives everyone of my reviewers a hug- if you review me you get a big special cookie made especially for you! So review and you get a cookie:D**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	3. the party

**Okay. Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. If I did Oliver would be going out with Miley and Jackson would start to feel feelings for -cough cough- Lily -cough cough- :D**

**Chapter Three- The party**

Miley's P.O.V

It was somewhat weird that Oliver had to go to a party tonight the same time I did, but hey. I asked Oliver about the party and it was a bit sudden.

As my limo reached the party and I opened my limo door to get out, I don't usually let my limo driver open it for me since I think it's weird since I can open my own door, and saw the big red carpet. Wow, this seems like it's going to be a big party.

I started walking onto the carpet and signed autographs as I went. There were security guards and bars so that other people could come and see the singers or get their autographs.

Walking into the door of the really big party house, I saw that I wasn't the only one here, because I thought I would be. You see, hosts need to come earlier to their party so that they can greet their guests, and I thought I would be here before Oscar Owen, but boy, was I wrong.

"Hey Oscar!" I said cheerfully and jogged towards him. "It's nice to meet you; I'm Hannah Montana, the other host for this party."

Oscar Owen smiled. "I know. I'm Oscar Owen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I look at his smile. It looks so familiar and gorgeous! Kind of like Oliver's smile, but that couldn't be. Oliver is at another party, right?

"Do you live in California?" I asked. I immediately regretted saying that. He's going to think I'm a stalker now!

Oscar nodded. "Actually, I live in Malibu…" I could see Oscar's color from his face drain. He probably didn't want to say that.

My eyes widened. I pulled his aside so that nobody not even the security guards could hear us. "Come on; Come in the bathroom with me." I said. Oscar looked confused, but followed me in the bathroom anyway.

I closed the bathroom door quickly and put my hand over Oscar's head. "Oh, Oscar, I heard from my friend _Oliver_ that you're a ladies man." I smirked as I saw Oscar's face. It was a petrified face.

"Oliver is a funny name. That name makes me think of Olives. Why would anybody want to be named after Olives? Maybe we could get out of this bathroom and not talk about this Olives guy again!" Oscar said before I pulled the blonde wig off his head. Under the wig showed brown hair.

"Oliver! You copy-cater!" He's a copy cater! I have a blonde wig, he has a blonde wig, and we both have secret identities!

"Look, Miles, I'm sorry. I've been writing songs and singing them and when I heard of that one show where you can send in your lyrics and you singing them on the video, I had to send it in, but I dressed myself up in Oscar clothes and said I was Oscar Owen. They thought I was a terrific singer, so I began to sing. It took about one month but it's all good." Oliver said.

I sighed. "Fine, Oliver. Just, let's act normal and greet our guest. Put on your stupid blonde wig." I threw the wig at him and he struggled to place it on his head without having any brown hair coming out from the wig.

After he was finished with his stupid blonde wig, I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom we were in.

When our first guest arrived, we noticed it was Hilary Duff. (a/n: I don't own any of the singers I am about to name) She looked skinny and pale, but hey, don't almost all the singers look like that? It's like they're all becoming bulimic and anorexic.

"Hey, Hilary! Nice to meet you!" Both "Oscar" and I said at the same time.

Hilary smiled at both of us and went into the bathroom.

After a long thirty minutes, we both found that everybody came. We heard the D.J. play Listen to Me and I started to dance. Weirdly enough, Oliver started to dance with me.

**Yeah, yeah. I know. This is really short. I can't help it! I make short chapters for some reason. I'll update soon though! Review me please?**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	4. the party part 2

**I got my highlights today! So now it's light brown with blonde high lights. It's pretty cool looking. Anyway, here's chapter… what chapter is this? Chapter Four? Yeah Chapter Four! Enjoy please!**

**Chapter Four: The Party part 2**

**Miley's P.O.V**

A slow song came on, and nervously, I looked up at Oliver. He was slightly blushing and looking at me too. "I guess we could dance… I mean, this is a good song." I said, afraid of what he would respond.

"Yeah." Oliver said slowly and moved closer to me.

Nervous, he placed his arm around my waist. I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach. It wasn't digestion. It was a feeling of nervousness and happiness at the same time. I moved my arms around his neck and began to dance slowly.

I looked up at Oliver, who was about two inches taller than me. His eyes were shining and the blonde hair made him look cute. Not that he never was cute…

**Oliver's P.O.V**

I looked down at Miley who was about two inches shorter than me. Her nervous smile that was on her face made me feel like she was my girlfriend, but of course she wasn't my girlfriend. Why would Miley, or Hannah, want to be in a relationship with me?

I looked at her lips. Those sparkling lips with cherry smelling lip gloss on. Maybe I should kiss her… She's so pretty and right now is the perfect time. The slow dance song was still on and the lights were making her eyes sparkle. I just wanted to kiss her.

**Miley's P.O.V**

Oliver leaned down. His hot breath was breathing on my lips. Everything was so slow after that. The slow music was coming to an end.

He was torturing me. I wanted to kiss him. I leaned in, almost brushing my lips against his.

"Hannah Montana! Stop it!" screamed a oh so familiar voice.

Both Oliver's and my eyes widened in surprise. What was she doing here anyway…

**Sorry to stop here. It's just that I have to go to bed right now. I'll update tomorrow I promise. -pinky promises everybody- okay. Believe me now? I update A.S.A.P. review pretty please?**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	5. The interrupter

**Cool! I updated today like I pinky promised all my friendly story readers. Now you can find out who this secret person is.. Dun, dun, dun!!!! Onward with the chapter!!! Oh, wait.. I haven't done this in a while I think or something… I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Chapter Five: The interrupter**

Regular P.O.V

A certain neon purple haired girl came up to Oliver and Miley.

"Lola!" Oliver said, knowing her "code" name when she was wearing that wig or some other colored wig.

Lily looked at this Oscar guy and said, "How do you know my name? Am I that famous already?"

Miley smacked her forehead, mad at Lily because she interrupted the almost kiss and for being so stupid about "Oscar". "Lola. Look at Oscar. Does he look like anybody you know?"

Lily, knowing that Miley was referring this guy dancing with her as Oscar, shook her head. "No. But he does kind of look like…" Lily's eyes widened in understandment.

Miley quickly put her hand over Lily's mouth, stopping Lily from exposing who Oscar really is. "Lola, don't scream it."

Lily nodded and whispered one name that reminded Oscar of Olives, that Miley thought was a terrific name, and that Lily thought it was the most ridiculous name in the world, "Oliver?"

Oliver nodded and pulled a brown strand of hair from under his wig to show Lily that he really was Oliver, then placed it back up under the wig.

"But you guys almost… and you were… and I thought… how could… what?" Lily's eyes rolled to the back of her eyes and she fell to the ground. It reminded her of Sarah when she saw Hannah Montana.

**After the party…**

Lily's eyes fluttered opened. She plastered herself to the floor because guess who was about two inches away from her face? None other than the one and only, Jackson.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. "Miley and Oliver are downstairs getting you some ice packets. I think they told me you fainted."

Lily nodded, remembering that Oliver almost kissed Miley at the singer's party, and that he was holding her waist, and that he was… FAMOUS! Oliver was famous! She couldn't believe it. Oliver was Oscar Owen. Oliver Oscar Oken was Oscar Owen!

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

I walked into Miley's room and saw Jackson almost on top of Lily. Of course I could see Lily's blush. She seriously likes Jackson. They are perfect for each other though.

Quietly, I walked up to them so that they didn't see me. I pushed Jackson down, not hard, but softly, and…

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I felt a slight push on my back and my lips came crashing down on Lily's. What am I doing? Lily's Miley's best friend! I should be doing this… but I want to…

**Lily's P.O.V**

A slight shock came off of Jackson's lips and onto mine, sending a sensation throughout my body. I know I shouldn't be kissing Miley's brother, but it feels so right. Anyways, Jackson kissed me first.

**Regular P.O.V**

Jackson was surprised that Lily was kissing back, and instead of the small embarrassing peck Oliver expected, it turned into a deep passionate kiss.

Oliver quietly ran downstairs to tell Miley the most weirdest good news on the face of the earth.

"Miley!" Oliver whispered loudly, not talking, but not whispering.

Miley turned her head and said, "Huh?"

"Jackson and Lily are… kissing!" Oliver slammed down the ice packet he had in his hand that he was going to bring up to Lily until he pushed Jackson to kiss her.

Miley started to laugh. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I thought you just said that Lily and Jackson were kissing…"

Oliver nodded. "They are kissing! And not just you average peck on the lips, a passionate kiss! And they both are kissing!" Oliver said, surprised as much as Miley was when she found the seriousness in Oliver's voice. She stopped what she was doing and ran upstairs, opened the door of her room, and stared wide-eyed at the scene she saw in front of her, on top of her bed.

Lily was sitting up, Jackson also. Lily's arms were wrapped around Jackson's neck and Jackson's arms were wrapped around Lily's waist, like a hug. But they weren't hugging. They were kissing. A full kiss. Jackson pushed into the kiss, and Lily pushed back kind of kiss.

Miley wanted to scream and say how wrong it was that her best friend was kissing her brother, but instead, she smiled, said bye, and left with a smile.

**How did you like it? I had to stop since I have to go to Cheerleading practice, but it's all good, right? Review please?**


	6. Miley and Oliver

**Yeah! I updated finally. I was watching Hannah Montana on Disney Channel . Com and I now feel like updating. Now, I Don't Own Hannah Montana and guess what? HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! My, am I updating this story he, he! Now, I know all of you MOLIVER lovers out there have been waiting for this chapter.**

**Chapter Six: Miley and Oliver**

Oliver looked at Miley and smiled. Wow. Oliver did know that Miley was beautiful, but right now, she looked more beautiful than ever.

Miley turned her head and smiled at the Oliver that was smiling with a cute crooked smile. _He has such a cute smile._ Miley thought. She then shook her head. Why was she thinking about Oliver like this? Did she.. No. She couldn't. It can't be. But, the singer's party and they almost… THEY ALMOST KISSED!

"Oliver…" Miley said. She had to ask him a question that was bugging her. She knew Oliver would be able to understand.

"Hmm?" Oliver asked.

"During that Singer's Party… Before Lily came, what were you going to do?" she asked as if it was an everyday question.

Oliver looked at Miley and said not a word, but stood up. Miley didn't say anything, but waited for Oliver to answer her.

Oliver walked slowly up to Miley and touched her shoulders. Even though the small shock that filled both Oliver and Miley up with tingling sensations, Oliver smiled and said two words, and only two words, "Kiss you." and pulled Miley into a kiss that Oliver and Miley both never wanted to stop.

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

I don't know what has came over me. I couldn't stop myself. First, I heard her ask me something about what I was going to do before Lily came in. Then, before I knew it my lips were crashed onto hers and it felt terrific. I don't want to stop. It feel so… I just don't want to stop.

**Okay. It was a short chapter, but I have to go to sleep early for the competition for cheerleading. I'll update soon and review please and thank you all you wonderful persons!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	7. my love

**Oh, my gosh! I to forgot to update I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. This chapter is long to make up the late update.**

**Chapter Seven- My love**

Regular P,O,V,

Miley ended the kiss and pulled back from Oliver. She never felt a kiss like that. Actually it was her second kiss ever. Her first was Jake, but that didn't matter. Jake was nothing to her anymore except a friend, although Oliver was her friend also.

Maybe it could be possible that they could go out, not only as Oscar Owen and Hannah Montana, but as Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken. Miley wanted that.

Oliver looked at Miley questioningly as if to say, "Why did you stop?" but decided not to ask and just hug her. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and stayed like that. He felt like he was in heaven.

Miley was smiling. Of course Oliver couldn't see the smile, but she was okay. She was pretty much enjoying this.

Nobody had to say words for this moment. They wanted it to last, and it was as if they talked it would ruin the moment.

"Oliver…" Miley breathed out. "Does this mean…" Oliver nodded before Miley finished her sentence.

"Miley. I like you more than a friend," Oliver said. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Miley smiled at this as they separated from their hug. She nodded happily and leaned toward Oliver to kiss him again.

"I like you also," Miley said when she stopped right in front of Oliver's lips. She smiled and stopped, wanting Oliver to lean in also, so that she knew Oliver wanted to kiss her again.

Sure enough, Oliver leaned in and kissed Miley on the lips. Even though Miley thought this was probably Oliver's seventy-millionth kiss in his life time, it was his first. Miley was his first kiss.

Miley smiled and pulled back from the kiss.

"Miley. You were my first kiss…" Oliver said, thinking they would be together forever. Of course Miley knew Oliver was the one. I mean she knew literally.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Raven Baxter was right. She told me that I was going to be going out with a brown headed guy. She told me when I met her at the Tipton. She told me that I had an engagement ring on. It was beautiful and the diamond was huge. She tried to explain what they guy looked like, and she told me that his hair was brown and it was kind of skater. She also told me that I was kissing him and Raven was watching from a distance view.

I never thought she was talking about Oliver until right now. It had to be him. Oliver's hair brown, and it's skater. At least I hoped it was him!

"Was I really?" I asked him after he told me I was his first kiss. I couldn't believe!

Oliver nodded and hugged me tightly.

"Let's go upstairs and check on Lily and Jackson."

I nodded and followed Oliver upstairs hand in hand.

**Regular P.O.V.**

Oliver led Miley up to her room to see what Lily and Jackson were doing. They both heard a faint noise. _"I think I might like you…" "No duh. I know I like you." "Want to be my girlfriend?" "Yes!"_ Was what Miley and Oliver could hear without opening the door.

Oliver and Miley both opened the door and saw Lily and Jackson smiling at each other. Lily and Jackson suddenly looked towards the door to see Oliver and Miley hand in hand, which didn't surprise them. They both knew they liked each other and that they would get together real soon.

"Let me guess. Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Miley asked and pointed at Lily and Jackson. They both nodded.

"And what about you guys? Are ya'll a couple?" Jackson asked his sister and Oliver. Both of them nodded.

Lily raised her eye brows and said, "Guys, Jake isn't around. You don't have to pretend to be a couple."

Oliver and Miley slapped their foreheads. Boy, was Lily pretty dumb sometimes. "Lily. Me and Oliver mean that we are actually going out. Oscar and Hannah are also. We aren't doing this because of Jake."

Lily smiled and said, "Seriously? Sweet! We can go double dating!" That made Oliver and Miley start cracking up. Jackson's eyes were twitching and Lily was sitting on Jackson's back on accident. She jumped up before she said seriously and landed on Jackson. She didn't notice yet.

"Lily…Jackson…You're on…his back…!" Oliver said in between laughs. He couldn't help it and neither could Miley. It looked so funny!

A squeak came from the door and everybody stopped breathing. Someone was turning the door knob and seeing what was happening in Miley's roo

"What are ya'll doin'?" said the person's voice before _he_ opened the door.

**Was it longer than other ones? I think it was, but I don't know yet. I'll see when I look the live preview. Oh, and I'm going to have a voting thing. Here It goes:**

**If you think Hannah and Oscar should have something interesting but kind of scary thing happening in their life review and say #1**

**If you think Lily and Jackson should accidentally tell someone who Hannah and Oscar is review and say #2**

**If you think Jake should appear in the story and him having to ask Oscar for help with a relationship say #3**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	8. Jake and Ashley

**I don't own Hannah Montana. Now on with the chapter…**

**This goes out to you Ash Crash! (nickname for Ashley)**

**Chapter Eight- Jake and Ashley**

**Miley's house…**

"What are ya'll doin'?" said the person's voice before _he_ opened the door.

Lily jumped off of Jackson's back, and stood up on the floor. Miley and Oliver quickly let go of each other's hands. Jackson sat up on Miley's bed Indian style.

"We were just practicing our singing dad. Lily and Jackson think that the song we made up would sound perfect if Oliver and I sang it…" Miley said without thinking. She couldn't think of anything else. Oh, well. An excuse is an excuse.

"Okay," Mr. Stewart said shutting the door behind him. "Let's hear the song."

Oliver's and Miley's color from their face drained. "you want to hear it?"

Robby Ray nodded and smirked. _Aha, Miley. I got ya now. I bet you're lying._

"Okay," Oliver said.

"Okay?" Miley said, unsure of what he meant.

"Yeah. Okay. I'm suppose to start. Then Miley starts to sing." Oliver coughed and started to sing a random song he made up. Even though he knew it stunk big time, at least Mr. Stewart couldn't say they were lying if they had a song.

_"Even though our love just began.  
__I'll admit I was out of hand.  
__You and me, we're meant to be  
__So you better just please forgive me."_

Oliver stopped singing, giving a sign to Miley that she had to start singing.

_"Forgiving you won't be easy  
__I'll love you everyday, even if it's rainy.  
__I'll care for you and love you so  
__Until the end. Oh, don't you know?"_

Oliver smiled and started his verse that he just completely made up.

_"I know, baby. I know how you feel  
__I know that now, I'm making your heart heal.  
__Until the end. I do know!  
__I'll care for you too and love you so."_

Miley and Oliver both unconsciously sung the same thing at the same time, as if they knew what the other would say.

_"Oh! I'll love you baby. Until the end.  
__Even if our relationship twists and bends!  
__I'll care for you too and love you so.  
__Just watch our relationship grow."_

_"Oh! I'll love you baby. Until the end.  
__Even if our relationship twists and bends.  
__I'll care for you too and love you so.  
__Just watch our relationship grow."_

Miley and Oliver continued to smile at each other.

Mr. Stewart was amazed at the song. He knew that Oliver and Miley couldn't of just made that up out of the blue. They even sang the right words for two verses they sang together! "That song was wonderful guys! Oliver, I never knew you sang so well!"

"Well, actually…" Oliver kind of laughed. "I'm. -cough- Oscar. -cough- Owen. -cough-."

Mr. Stewart raised an eyebrow. "What was that Oliver?"

"I'm Oscar Owen." Oliver said shyly.

Mr. Stewarts eyes widened. "That's good! Now we can get you guys to sing that song on stage together without them thinking Oliver was another person! Let's see. Oscar Owen and Hannah Montana's Love Ya So! What do you think? Maybe you guys could rehearse that for a few days and sing it at Hannah Montana's concert on Saturday?" he suggested.

"But, dad. Today is Tuesday. That means we'll only have about three or four days to work on it," Miley said. Lily and Jackson were keeping quiet, listening to the whole conversation.

"Well, didn't you guys rehearse that before you sang it to Lily and Jackson?" Mr. Stewart said, confused.

Miley and Oliver nodded. Of course they didn't, but they didn't want to get caught lying. Even if they just made that song up, it was like heaven on earth singing that song with each other. As if they we're grown up and boyfriend and girlfriend. They liked it. Matter of fact, they loved singing that song with each other. It made them feel happy and all gushy inside.

**On the beach with Jake**

**Friday. 9:38 P.M.**

Jake laid in the sand, listening to the waves crashing on the beach. It was pretty much dark outside and if you didn't know any better, you'd think that Jake just got crushed by a crush, or dumped by his girlfriend.

You see, Jake wasn't at all sad. He was just thinking about a certain girl he just met today on set while he was making his first episode in the fifth season. Her name was Ashley and she was gorgeous. She had the cutest laugh, and her smile. Oh, her smile. Jake couldn't get the picture of her smiling out of his head. She was perfect. Ashley was nice, gorgeous, funny, smart, and she could act! She was unbelievable. Too good to be true. A fairy tale.

He kept thinking up ways to try to make her like him. He thought about asking the director to make her a main character in the fifth season. Maybe Ashley could start the role in episode two of season five. Maybe in the end of the season, Jake could kiss her.

Jake thought maybe he should just tell her how he feels about her. Maybe even write her a poem, or a song. Possibly buy her a rose? No. All of that seemed way too sappy and stupid like a old romance movie.

_What about Oscar Owen?_ Jake thought. _He got Hannah and they probably haven't even known each other for even a week. I could ask him his advice._ Jake smiled as he looked up at the sky once more. Those beautiful bright stars that shone in the sky. A shooting star flew by and Jake caught a glimpse of it and quickly closed his eyes to make a wish._ All I wish is to let Ashley see the real me._

Jake opened his eyes and smiled, going back to his house. Tomorrow was after all, Hannah and Oscar's first ever duet concert. Jake couldn't miss that and he needed Oscar's advice. All Jake needed to do was go to sleep…

**Chapter Eight, complete. Now I know it seems like number three, but I'm still holding up the next chapter for at least two more reviews saying what they want. Number 1, 2, or 3. Review please!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	9. Oscar's Advice

**Yup Yep! I know what number won!! Number three won, but don't worry. It's not going to change to Jiley. Now… I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Chapter Nine- Oscar's advice**

"Hannah!" Jake said, coming backstage ten minutes before the concert began.

Hannah and Oscar both looked up from the chocolate fountain and looked at the boy running towards them. "Yeah, Jake?"

"I need to borrow your boyfriend for a few minutes, please?" Jake pleaded. Hannah just shrugged and nodded.

"Go ahead. Don't be long," she said. Jake nodded and pulled Oscar to the side where Hannah couldn't hear anything they were going to say.

Oscar was a bit freaked out that Jake suddenly wanted to talk to him, but shook it off and said, "Dude, what's the deal-io?"

"I need help with a relationship." Oscar nodded, indicating Jake to go on. "There's this girl named Ashley on my T.V. show season. I like her, you know? So I was wondering, how do I get her attention?"

Oscar smiled and said, "It's called tell her how you feel. Act like yourself and don't try to show off in front of her. If she doesn't like you for you, then you might as well not like her."

Jake nodded. He knew that he shouldn't like a girl who doesn't like him for him. Jake turned his head and almost screamed. There near Hannah Montana was Ashley, herself. The Ashley Jake knew and loved.

"Oscar… That's her…" Jake stuttered out and pointed at Ashley.

"Interesting, interesting. Let's start with your first approach. Walk up to her and instead of saying, 'hey Ashley,' say, 'Hey, Hannah? Can I talk to Ashley, please?' She'll feel more special."

Jake nodded and walked up to Ashley and Hannah, reciting the lines Oscar told him in his head. "Hey, Hannah? Can I talk to Ashley, please?" Jake asked nicely. Hannah nodded and walked over to Oscar while Jake started to talk to Ashley.

"Hey, Jake. How are you?" Ashley asked, smiling her sweet cute smile that Jake loved so much.

"Great. Hey, do you think your free tomorrow night? Maybe we could eat dinner… at a place or something?" Jake asked, hoping that Ashley would say yes.

Luckily, today was Jake's lucky day. "Sure," Ashley said.

**The next day, ten minutes before Jake had to pick Ashley up.**

"So, Jake. Don't forget that just because you set up a nice picnic," Oscar coughed, "me." and coughed again. "Doesn't mean she'll hate it. Girls love when guys do stuff for them from the heart." Oscar told Jake.

Jake nodded and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look too casual. Yet he didn't look too dressy either. He was wearing a pair of white dress pants, then a green and blue shirt underneath a white jacket.

He smiled and flipped his hair once. "You know, Oscar. You remind me a lot about this guy at my school. His name is Oliver Oken, but he's going out with this girl named Miley. He gives great girl advice sometimes."

Oscar shrugged. "Hey. What can I say? Oliver Oken must be pretty cool, right?"

Jake laughed. "Yeah, now he's cool. He used to be lame and some people thought before Miley came, he was going out with his best friend Lily, but he wasn't."

Oscar frowned. So, he did used to have a tiny little elementary crush on Lily back then, but now was different. He liked Miley, and Lily liked Jackson. They're still best friends. It was all good.

Oscar smiled again and said, "Time to go Mr. Dude. Tell me how it went!" Oscar pushed Jake out of the dressing room and sighed. "Finally! I thought he'd notice by now that I was Oliver!" Oscar whispered to himself and quietly left to go home.

**Jake.**

Jake smiled and opened the door of Ashley's house. The door automatically opened and there stood a beautiful girl. Her hair was curled and the long dirty blonde hair was shining. Her light blue crystal eyes were reflecting the stars and the moons. Her dress was just a sundress, but beautiful. It was a white sundress with a detailed bottom of flowers.

Her smile was great. It was tremendous!

"Hi, Ashley. Would you like to go now?" Jake asked, absolutely stunned at how much prettier Ashley could get. He didn't even think she could of gotten any prettier!

Ashley nodded and took Jake's hand.

**At the beach.**

Jake whispered three words in Ashley's ear. "Open your eyes," he said.

Ashley nodded and opened her eyes to see a magnificent sight. The moon was reflecting onto the ocean water and the stars were shining brightly. A small but nice picnic was set up in front of her. A red and white squared picnic blanket with two candles, two plates, and on top of them was chicken and mashed potatoes, Ashley's favorite meal.

Jake gave Ashley a dozen roses, eleven real, and one fake. "These are for you." Later, if Jake and Ashley were still going out and they were older, Jake would say, '_I'll love you until that last rose dies, Ashley. Those roses that I gave you on our first date."_

Ashley blushed and kissed Jake's cheek to say thanks. Jake blushed also and smiled.

**Dun, dun, dun… What will Ashley and Jake do? And will Jake EVER find out who Oscar and Hannah really are? Could Oliver and Miley accidentally eat magic cookies that would turn them into little mini crap cakes? Don't ask! Because I have no idea where that came from! Stay tuned for the next Chapter: The date, the accident, the horror.**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	10. the date, the accident, the horror

**Okay. This is the chapter where Oliver and Miley eat magic cookies that turn them into little mini crap cakes. Just kidding. I'll start with Jake's date and then I'm going to go to Lily and Jackson and Miley and Oliver.**

**Chapter Ten- The date, the accident, the horror.**

"Jake. This is the most wonderful thing any guy has ever done for me," Ashley cried. Nobody ever went out of their way to make a romantic dinner for her.

Jake wiped the tears off of Ashley's face and smiled. "Ashley, I like you, a lot. I would do anything for you."

Ashley smiled and kissed Jake lightly on the lips. "Thank you, Jake."

Jake blushed and said, "You're welcome." He poured some ginger ale into two glasses and gave one to Ashley and kept one for himself.

**Lily and Jackson, Miley and Oliver in the limo on their way to a CD signing.**

"Hey, Lola?" Jackson asked and smiled. He thought it was funny when he called Lily Lola.

"Yeah?" Lily asked Jackson. Jackson was just his regular self, because he was already known as Hannah's friend after that Jacksannah incident.

"Do you think maybe we could…"

Miley and Oliver in their Hannah and Oscar outfits both said, "No!" They were sick of watching Lily and Jackson make-out and it was getting pretty disgusting.

Jackson and Lily both smiled, but then frowned when they knew they wouldn't be able to kiss for the rest of the limo ride, to the CD signing and back.

"We're here," said the limo driver, and everybody got out. Everybody started screaming loudly, shouting out, "Hannah!" and "Oscar!" and some were shouting out "Lola!" and "Jackson!" Everybody smiled a big wide smile and they reached the signing booth.

After about one hour of signing C.D.s, pictures of themselves, glasses, shoes, arms, hats, and clothing, Miley and Oliver both shook their hands furiously. "It hurts!!" they said and jumped up and down to shake off the hurt.

"Ouch. I didn't think writing our names down would hurt so much," Oliver said. He never been to a signing booth before. He didn't know what it felt like.

As Oliver and Miley dressed as Hannah and Oscar walked down the walkway thing and held hands. They stopped at the spot where the limo was suppose to be. "Hey, Lola, Jackson?" Miley said. "Didn't we tell the limo to be here in fifty-five minutes?"

Lola and Jackson both nodded. They were standing about a foot behind Miley and Oliver. It was pretty dark out since it was eight o' clock now. The C.D. signing started at seven.

A pair of bright lights shined in Miley's and Oliver's eyes. They smiled, thinking it was the limo and it would stop in front of them.

Unfortunately, they were half right.

The limo swerved and hit the sidewalk Oliver and Miley were standing on.

"Miley! Oliver! Watch out!" Jackson and Lily both screamed, not even thinking about the people around them and that Miley and Oliver were dressed as Oscar and Hannah.

Oliver's and Miley's world became dark around them. Sounds began to disappear. The ambulances, Lily's and Jackson's slight crying, All the people around them, gasping, and talking about why "Lola" and Jackson said Oliver and Miley, not Hannah and Oscar.

**Jake.**

Jake's phone rang. "Sorry, Ash. Can I take this?" Jake asked politely.

Ashley nodded and said, "Go ahead."

Jake answered the phone. "Jake Ryan here."

(A/N: Jake regular Mr. Stewart bold.)

**"Jake. I'm sorry to call you so late, but something happened."** Mr. Stewart said, crying. It was a bit weird to Jake to hear Mr. Stewart cry. Something big must of happened.

"Mr. Stewart, you got my full attention."

**"Miley and Oliver… They've been hit by a car."** Mr. Stewart choked out. **"They're in the hospital. I know you, Hannah, and Oscar were pretty close."** This didn't make any sense to Jake, but he listened to Mr. Stewart anyway. **"I'll explain it to you when you get here. Please, just… Miley and Oliver… they… Please come."**

Jake nodded, even though he knew that Mr. Stewart couldn't see it. "Mr. Stewart. I'll be right over."

**So, how was it? How was it? I'm not that good at the whole AHH A CAR!! Thing, but I hope it worked out. Next chapter: Miley and Oliver is…**

**Interesting, eh? Only I know what's going to happen! Unless you're like a physic or something, then you probably know what's going to happen, but if you are a physic then read anyway!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	11. Miley and Oliver is

**Okay. Here's the terrible chapter of sadness of something or yeah. Yep. I know, this is so interesting. I can't even wait for stuff and that and yup. I'm just going to start typing and see how it turns out.**

**Chapter Eleven: Miley and Oliver is…**

**Hospital:**

Jake opened up the door to Oliver's and Miley's room. (Miley and Oliver got to share a room since Mr. Stewart begged for them to share the same room.) "Mr. Stewart I came as fast as…" Jake stopped and looked at two blonde wigs lying next to each of their hospital beds. One was a blonde wig that was really short, almost like skater hair. The other was longer, and looked like it was Hannah Montana's, Oscar and Hannah Montana wigs! They made them already? Jake was confused. Oscar wigs weren't out yet. Were Hannah Montana wigs even out yet?

"Jake. I know, this is hard to believe, but…" Mr. Stewart started. "Just listen to the T.V." Mr. Stewart turned on the T.V. and the news channel came on.

_"Hannah Montana and Oscar Owen gets run over by their limo. I know that's hard to believe, but the next thing I'm about to tell you will shock you. We all know Hannah Montana has been living two lives. One as Hannah Montana and the other as a normal teenager. What we didn't know was that Oscar Owen was doing the same thing. Hannah Montana and Oscar Owen is no other than regular teenager Miley Stewart and regular teenager Oliver Oken. Let's show you the tape of the accident…"_ The news lady said and the screen switched to Hannah Montana and Oscar Owen standing on the sidewalk waiting for their limo to come.

Mr. Stewart turned off the T.V.

"Lola isn't really Lola. That's Lily. And the whole Jacksannah thing was an accident. Miley was caught as Hannah Montana outside of her house and Jackson was inside. She had to pretend that she was seeing Jackson so that they didn't know Hannah was Miley." Mr. Stewart explained.

Jake's mouth was hung open. If it was possible, it could of fell to the ground. "Hannah is Miley and Lola is Lily and Oliver is… Oliver is Oscar?" Jake ran to Miley's and Oliver's bed and looked at their faces. Even though they were all scratched up pretty badly, Jake could see the resemblance in Oliver and Oscar and in Hannah and Miley.

Mr. Stewart nodded sadly. "That's pretty much all the good news I can give ya bud. The doctor said that Oliver and Miley would be stuck in this state for a month. If things don't go as planned and they don't wake up in a month, Miley and Oliver can never wake up again."

**Wow. This was definitely the shortest chapter I have ever written, but lucky for me and for my wonderful readers, I decided to post another chapter and that one will be much, much longer.**

**X14xERIKAx14x**


	12. My Daddy and Me

**Okay. Sorry for the short chapter. Eleven isn't really my number. Well this one is going to be a song chapter. The ONLY song chapter there's going to be in this Fan Fiction story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or _Eminem Mockingbird._**

**Chapter Twelve: My daddy and me**

_Yeah  
__I know sometimes  
__Things may not... always make sense to you right now  
__But hey, what daddy always tell you?  
__Straiten up little soldier  
__Stiffen up that upper lip  
__What you cryin' about?  
__You got me _

Mr. Stewart sat by Miley's side, crying. He held her hand tightly, wishing all of this was just a dream. He didn't want his own little girl to be in this coma. He didn't want his own little girl to be in a hospital.

_I can see you're sad  
__Even when you smile  
__Even when you laugh  
__I can see it in your eyes  
__Deep inside, you wanna cry  
__Cuz you're scared _

Mr. Stewart looked at Jake a moment. Jake's face was filled with confusion, sadness, anger. Everything Mr. Stewart didn't want to see. All he wanted to see was hope. Hope that Miley and Oliver would come back out of this state.

_Now hush little baby don't you cry  
__Everything's gonna be alright  
__Stiffen that upper lip up  
__Little lady, I told ya  
__Daddy's here to hold ya  
__Through the night_

Mr. Stewart looked over at Oliver and saw how calm he looked in that hospital bed. He looked as if he was smiling. A Mona Lisa smile. You couldn't tell if Oliver was smiling, or if he was frowning. Miley's father looked at his daughter and saw the same smile. Where both dreaming the same thing?

_And if you ask me to, daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird  
__I'ma give you the world  
__I'ma buy a diamond ring for you  
__I'ma sing for you  
__I'll do anything for you to see you smile _

_I'd do anything to see you like your old self again, bud._ Mr. Stewart thought sadly and kissed his little girl on the forehead.

_And if that mocking bird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
__I'ma break that birdie's neck  
__I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya  
__And make em eat every carat, don't ---- with dad _

"Miles, I love ya." Mr. Stewart said before drifting off to sleep on the chair, clutching onto Miley's soft hand and leaving Jake left in the hospital room to think of what was going on.

**What did you think? I know that song was pretty violent at the end. Ouch poor birdie. I'm sorry for making such short chapters, but I can't help it. I make short chapters and a lot of chapters. That's how I roll. Hehehehehe. Well, Review please! Next chapter: Chapter Thirteen- Miley's and Oliver's dream.**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	13. Miley and Oliver's dream

**AHHH! I'll have to update A.S.A.P since the number thirteen is unlucky! AHHH! Well, I'll just let you read my wonderful chapter. -bows- thanks for your support all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana characters.**

**Chapter Thirteen- Miley and Oliver's dream.**

Lily and Jackson finally got a ride to the hospital to see Oliver and Miley. The ambulance didn't let them on, even though they were Oliver's and Miley's friends. It probably had to do with Miley being Hannah and now everybody knew because of Lily and everyone wanted to go onto the ambulance and that Oliver was Oscar.

"I need to see Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken. They're my best friends." Lily explained to the nurse. The nurse just shook her head no.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I'm not allowed to let you in. I don't really know if you're really Hannah's and Oscar's friends." The nurse said. Lily and Jackson understood why.

"I'm her brother. You don't get it. Jackson Stewart, Miley Stewart? They're both the same last names! I need to see if my sister's all right!" Jackson said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I still can't believe you," the nurse said. "I only know for sure that Mr. Stewart and Jake are allowed in. If you really are what you say you are, then you'll have to speak with the manager over there." the nurse pointed to a guy in his mid-twenties standing near the computer, looking over a nurse's shoulder to read the computer screen.

"Hey, Mister!" Jackson and Lily screamed.

**Miley's and Oliver's room.**

Jake cried softly in a chair in the corner, away from Miley and Oliver. He didn't know what to do. What was all this madness? Miley is Hannah Montana. Oliver is Oscar Owen. How could this be? Why wouldn't they tell me? How could they not trust me with this secret?

Jake looked over at Mr. Stewart. He was still sound asleep, holding Miley's hand. Mr. Stewart really cared for his daughter like every parent does. He really wanted Miley and Oliver to come back.

**Miley's and Oliver's dream state. (A/N: it's italicized for a reason.)**

_Miley looked at Oliver. "Oliver. I don't feel the same anymore. Why did we black out just a bit ago?" Miley asked Oliver in a worried tone. She was wondering the same thing as Oliver._

_"I have no idea. Where's everyone at? I don't know where Lily and Jackson are. Why are we dressed up as Hannah and Oscar in this park, and why is the sun out?" All these questions came to Oliver and Miley. They didn't get it. Neither of them did._

_"Maybe Lily and Jackson wanted us to have a good time today and the black out was just a blindfold. Then they took us here." Miley and Oliver didn't understand this. They didn't remember the pair of lights that made their world black, they didn't know that they were waiting for the limo. They didn't remember what they were doing the last five minutes before their world turned to darkness._

_"That could be true, so let's have fun, kay?" Oliver said and picked Miley up in the air. She laughed and smiled._

_"Oliver, please put me down!" she laughed out._

_Oliver did as he was told and whispered something in Miley's ear. "Tag, you're it." He bolted full speed away from Miley._

_"No fair! I have high heels on!" Miley said as she began to run to Oliver without tripping or falling over._

_Oliver just smiled and said, "Fine. I'll forfeit! I'll forfeit for you, Miles.." Oliver said and laughed when Miley accidentally bumped into him, thinking he wouldn't stop running. Oliver caught her in his arms and smiled down at her. "Hey, Miley?"_

_Miley smiled and looked up. "Yeah, Oliver?"_

_Oliver hugged her tightly. "This is amazing. Are you sure this isn't a dream? Just here, being with you. This place, and you.. It's so beautiful!" Oliver said._

_Miley closed her eyes and hugged Oliver back. "I sure hope this isn't a dream."_

**Dun, dun, dun! I had to stop because I have school tomorrow and right now it's like 11:52 P.M. and I wanna have at least six hours of sleep! . So please review nice persons! Next chapter: Chapter Fourteen- Lily and Jackson's reaction.**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	14. Lily and Jackson's reaction

**Okay. Here is the chapter fourteen. By the way, this is my favourite number because fourteen rocks! Oh, yeah! It rocks so much that this is going to be a long chapter and I actually mean it this time! I'm not going to be all like, ok, I'll give you a much, much longer chapter next time, and only make it a few extra words. By the way, did I mention this is my favourite number?!?!?!**

mmvok- thanks for reviewing so much!!! You were my first reviewer!!!

DlnSprFan101- my second reviewer, but you still rock!!

iheartdisney128**- YAY! You always review this story. Make's my feel so special. .**

Boeremeisie- you are so cool! Not the constipated over weight, out of style, loser, but the cool, cool!

SingingHeartOut 7- now I can't forget about the girl who has the last name as my cousin! . we're all unworthy in the inside, but all mighty person! Review! . hehe

He Breaks My Heart Everytime- YAY! You're such a nice person! Keep reviewing!

And for my other wonderful reviewers… YOU GUYS ROCK!

**Chapter Fourteen- Lily and Jackson's reaction.**

The manager looked up, alarmed. He was wondering why two blonde-headed people where shouting "mister!" and looking straight at him.

"Mister, doctor, whatever!" Lily said, stopping in front of the man. Jackson stopped and nodded.

"What do you people need?" he asked.

"That nurse over there! I'm Miley Stewart's best friend and this is her brother! We need to find out if Miley and Oliver is all right!" Lily said, slightly tearing up inside. She was frightened that Miley and Oliver might not be all right, and that's why they weren't showing it on the news.

The doctor who's name tag said B. Wisse looked down at Lily and Jackson, who was shorter than him. "I'm sorry, but if you want to go in there, you'll have to give me some kind of proof to tell me that you're who you say you are."

Lily got mad. She wanted to see her best friends, gosh! Why was luck not on her side today?

It wasn't fair. She didn't have anything to prove that she was Miley and Oliver's best friend. Why did she not bring anything?

"Get Mr. Stewart or Jake. They'll know us. I promise." Jackson suddenly said out of no where. He just thought of it, and what confused both Lily and Jackson was why he called his father Mr. Stewart.

The doctor nodded. "Fine. I'll go in there and see if you are really who you say you are, then if they say you are you are allowed in," the doctor said and walked towards Miley and Oliver's room. He rolled his eyes. _These kids are really getting on my nerves!_ he yawned and walked into Miley and Oliver's room.

Mr. Stewart seemed to still be sleeping and Jake was crying in a chair. The doctor shrugged and tapped Jake on the shoulder. Jake looked up, his face red and tear blotches were on his face.

"Excuse me, Jake, but there's two people outside this room wanting to see Hannah and Oscar. One says he's the brother of Hannah and the other says she's best friends with Hannah and Oscar," the doctor explained. Jake got mad at him. Why did he have to say Hannah and Oscar when they really are Miley and Oliver. That was their real names. It wasn't Hannah or Oscar. It won't be Hannah Owen when she's older. It would be Miley Oken. Oliver Oken and Miley Stewart was their real names. Why couldn't this doctor understand that?!

Jake nodded and stood up. He followed the doctor out of the room and found Lily Truscott and Jackson Stewart standing where the doctor left them. "They're my friends. Jackson and Lily. Why didn't you let them in?" Jake asked madly. He wasn't in the mood right now. Even if he really was nice to everybody, he was angry. Angry at the truth…

"Jake!" Lily screamed with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much!" Jackson nodded and ran into Miley and Oliver's room along with Jake and Lily.

Lily gasped at the sight she saw in front of her. Miley and Oliver was laying in their beds, side by side practically. Mr. Stewart was holding Miley's hand and Oliver and Miley had the Mona Lisa smile on their faces. (A/N: I'm not that great at describing peoples at a hospital.)

"Miles! Ollie!" cried Lily. She ran over to Oliver first since he was closest and hugged him. "Oh, my gosh! Why did you guys have to do that!" Lily ran over to Miley and hugged Miley without tumbling over Mr. Stewart. "You guys are going to be okay!"

Jackson just stood by looking at Miley and Oliver sleeping like they haven't slept in a hundred years (A/N: exaggeration) and that was scary. Miley and Oliver, they didn't know that that limo was going to run them over. They probably don't know that Miley's right arm is broken and Oliver's left ankle got cut open pretty badly. They didn't know that they were in a coma and nothing they were dreaming was real. They didn't know that everybody was crying because of them and that everybody knows who Hannah and Oscar really are. They didn't know that. In fact, why would they? Their world blacked out. Now all they are living in is a fake world.

Jackson knew Oliver and Miley. He knew that they were strong. They could fight through this. They have to.

An hour passed by. Jake cried himself to sleep in a chair. Lily was asleep sitting in the middle of Oliver and Miley. Jackson was awake. He couldn't comprehend any of this. Actually he could. He just didn't want to believe it. Seeing is believing, but you don't want to believe what you see. Jackson stayed away, standing near Lily, but looking at both Miley and Oliver.

The doctor checked up on them just five minutes ago and he said that nobody else was allowed in the room. It was too full. Aunt Dolly tried to come in, but nobody let her. She was forced to sit on a bench outside of the hospital room crying. Miley and Oliver were making a lot of people cry today. Hannah and Oscar were probably making more people cry. Everybody knew Hannah and Oscar. Now that they were in a coma, a lot of people cried. Aunt Dolly, Jackson, Jake, Lily, Mr. Stewart, Roxi, even Amber and Ashley were crying a bit for Miley and Oliver.

**Sorry, sorry to stop here. I need some rest and I started the story near my cheerleading practice and then I had to go to cheerleading practice and then I came home at 9:30 and I forgot about this story and watched Final Destination 3 for the 123,142,345,514, 000th time. Well, now that you read this chapter press the beautiful button and REVIEW ME! Hehe. I love reviews. Well anyways, Next chapter: Chapter Fifteen- Amber and Ashley.**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	15. Amber and Ashley

**Okay. Now, this is so like the fifteenth chapter and guess what? This is so like my second favorite number in the whole wide world, so like, don't all be all like oh my gosh you got to be kidding me! This is so the weirdest number ever! Because it's the second best number in the whole wide like world. Totally. . Preppy talk!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or a chicken or a ducky or a frog or a stop sign or a red robin bird or a teacher because teachers are evil and they give out homework, or giant birds named Yellow Bird or Elmo or the sign on top of my head that says, "This is the coolest girl in the whole wide world" and has an arrow pointing down at me. Don't be hating.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Travis S. Otherwise known as RACIST! . hehe Travis, you rock my socks!! You're the best but not as best as me…! HA!**

**Chapter Fifteen- Amber and Ashley**

Amber and Ashley were at their house watching the news when everything happened. Amber knew that Hannah Montana's C.D. signing was going to be shone on the news and both Amber and Ashley wanted to see Oscar Owen and Hannah Montana walk down the pathway and wave at the camera. They liked to imagine that Hannah and Oscar were waving at them.

It was then when they saw what happened to Hannah and Oscar live. Everything was so sudden to them. The limo approaching at a fast speed, Lola and Jackson, Hannah and Oscar. The limo almost crashed into Hannah and Oscar who was standing near the edge of the sidewalk, and Lola screamed out two names that confuzzled (A.N.: I believe everybody knows this word, right? Confused and puzzled?) everyone. "Miley! Oliver!" that made Ashley and Amber scream in realization and fear.

"Amber! You know what this means! We've been picking on Hannah Montana and Oscar Owen!" screamed Ashley.

Amber screamed again. "Why didn't she tell us?! Now we'll be unpopular!"

"No!" Both of them screamed at the same time. Amber and Ashley looked at each other, smiled for a few seconds and said, "Oh, oh! Sssss!" And touched fingers together before they started screaming again.

What would the people at school say? Will the paparazzi people be coming to our school since they now know we have three main celebrities in the school. Hannah Montana, Oscar Owen, and Jake Ryan?

That's not even the biggest issue. What would the people at school say when they knew Amber and Ashley have been picking on the Hannah Montana, the Oscar Owen, and the Lola?

An hour passed by, and Ashley and Amber stopped screaming after Ashley's parents came home from their date. FYI: Amber is sleeping over Ashley's house.

"Ashley, do you think Miley and Oliver could take us to a party for celebrities?" Amber asked Ashley, wondering.

Ashley shook her head. "I doubt it. I mean like seriously. Why would someone want to take us to a like celebrity party if we picked on them?"

"Oh, my gosh, Ashley. You are so right."

Ashley and Amber both nodded at the same time and frowned. "We shouldn't frown. It'll give us wrinkles!" Ashley said suddenly and smiled.

Amber smiled and said, "Oh, my gosh! You are so right! I read that **Teens Sensation** magazine also!" (A/N: if there's a magazine called Teens Sensation, I don't own that.)

Ashley nodded.

**Jake**

Jake opened his eyes and yawned. Wow, was he tired. Why was he in a white room with so many people in it? Let's see. There's Jackson; one. Lily; two. Mr. Stewart; three. Him; Four. Who was in the beds?

Jake stood up and stretched. He walked over to the beds to see Oliver; five and Miley; six. Six people were in the room. Wait… Miley and Oliver? In hospital beds? Oh yeah! He almost forgot that there was this big limo accident and stuff happened and now everybody knows Miley is Hannah and Oliver is Oscar.

"Oliver…" Miley whispered out the same time Oliver breathed out, "Miley…" It was weird to Jake since they were in a coma and Miley was saying Oliver and Oliver was saying Miley. Could peoples in comas even talk?

Jake just shrugged it of. He didn't feel like crying anymore. He was acting like a sissy! And he doesn't get paid to act like a sissy. He's Jake Ryan, The Zombie Slayer. He kicks Zombie Butt! Why should he be crying about this?

Even though, every _normal_ person would cry if their best friends and/or the person they just recently loved and moved to being a best friend was in a coma and got in a car crash with a limo then finding out they were famous.

Jake shrugged again, realized he was going to be late for school. He couldn't be late for school. Jake first looked back at all the people in the room who cared so much for Miley and Oliver and then walked out of the room, out of the hospital, and into a cab with sunglasses and a baseball hat on. He was just wondering why Oliver's mom and dad weren't there and why this lady with blonde hair was sleeping outside of the hospital room…

**Okay! I finished-ed-ed this chapter. I'll be going to bed now. Tomorrow I'll update. I promise you. It'll be specially long because of a reason I'll tell you tomorrow when I update the chapter. Anyways, if you know me and know a guy named Travis who calls everyone racist especially a girl named Haley, then tell him I dedicated a chapter to him! Hehe . Next chapter: Chapter Sixteen- Dreams, Talking, and reunion. Oh my!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	16. Dreams, talking, and reunion, oh my!

**Darn talking tweety-bird. All she says is Puddy Cat! This'll be my LAST update for five days. (people that read the story: Five days? -gasp- NO! nooo! Don't be like that!) Me: I know, I know. I'm sorry too.**

**Hehe, well I can't update in five days for one specially good reason. Disney World. I have a competition for Cheerleading in Florida and it's right near Disney World, so I get to go to Disney World for five days. Plane takes off tomorrow. Sorry all you wonderful reviewer persons! **

**Ah! I don't feel like typing. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. EW! I smell popcorn and I don't like popcorn. Sorry. Typing when I don't wanna and I could just be typing for the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I don't own Disney Channel. I don't own Jacob Jingle-Himer Smit either. I'm not his parents. Don't be hating.**

**Chapter Sixteen- Dreams, Talking, and Reunion, Oh my!**

Lily woke up with Jackson sitting next to her left and Mr. Stewart by her right. Lily stood up and stretched her back. She cracked all the knots and stuff in her back and it felt much better.

"Jackson…" Lily said, tapping Jackson's shoulder a bit. "Jackson, I think today is school day. Monday. We should go."

Jackson said nothing but grunted and moved his head a bit.

Lily smiled at Jackson's failed attempt to wake-up, if he even tried, and just shrugged. Wow, was people shrugging a lot today, or what? "I'll just not go to school today. They'll understand. It was in fact her best friends who got into the car accident.

**Oliver's and Miley's dream.**

_"Oliver. Where are we, and how come we're not getting picked up?" Miley asked when she looked at the night sky filled with stars. For some odd reason, they didn't attempt to leave the small park they were in._

_Oliver thought for a moment and said, "Maybe we're suppose to stay here. Just for a whole day. They'll probably pick us up tomorrow."_

_Miley smiled and nodded. They both were lying on the ground side by side, almost touching, and looking up at the stars. Miley's hands were behind her head and her feet were crossed. Oliver was using his sweater as a pillow and his arms were on his stomach and his legs were out stretched._

_"Oliver?"_

_"Yeah?" Oliver said, shifting his head so he was looking at Miley. Miley did the same so she was looking at Oliver._

_"Forgiving you… The first time we sang that… How did we know what we were going to sing?" Miley asked. (A/N: I forget what I said the song was called. If anyone remembers, tell me.)_

_Oliver smiled and sat straight up. "We're just good at doing that. It kind of reminded me of Amber and Ashley. They're really good friends even if they get on our nerves. They usually say the same things a lot. I guess they know each other well enough. That or they're much alike. We knew each other well enough to know what the other person was going to say and we are alike in many different ways." Oliver tried to explain. "I don't know if you don't get that, but I just…"_

_Miley smiled and placed a finger on Oliver's lips. He was babbling. Just talking nonstop. "You're saying we're meant to be? We're great boyfriend and girlfriend? We could be together for a very long time?" Miley asked Oliver. Oliver nodded, looking at the finger that was touching his lips. Boy, why couldn't the finger be Miley's lips? They only kissed once, and after that, all they did was hold hands. Of course they hugged a few times and yes the hand holding made Oliver feel all fuzzy inside, but he wanted to kiss her again more than anything._

_Miley, somehow, knew what Oliver was thinking. She knew they'd be together forever, but she knew Oliver wanted a kiss. She could tell. It was like her sixth sense._

_Miley removed the finger and leaned toward Oliver's blushing face…_

**Jake at school.**

Jake arrived at school with his backpack on. He looked at all the people at school. Amber and Ashley especially. They were running up to him.

"Oh my gosh, Jake. Did you hear about Miley and Oliver? They like are totally Oscar and Hannah!" they both said at the same time. "Oh! Sssss!" they said and did their little finger thing.

Jake fake smiled and said, "I know. I also know that you picked on them. Which also means you picked on Hannah and Oscar and Lola."

Ashley and Amber stopped talking and stared at Jake. What was wrong with him? Oh yeah! Ashley and Amber almost forgot! Jake was good friends with Miley and Oliver and they got into a limo crash.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry," Ashley said. Jake shook his head.

"It's okay," Jake said and frowned. He walked to his locker and opened it up. Wow he is really not in the mood today.

**In the hospital.**

Aunt Dolly finally woke up and opened the door to her little Miley and her boyfriend's room. There was a gasp and a few tears fell on the floor. Aunt Dolly was scared, she was afraid, she was horrified. Miley and Oliver were in hospital beds and Mr. Stewart was sleeping holding Miley's hand. Jackson and another best friend of Miley's and her boyfriend's were sleeping in a chair also. Oh, how she really loved her little Miley. And her boyfriend. He's so cute.

Why couldn't Aunt Dolly see them before? Why did all this have to happen? It just wasn't Aunt Dolly's week. First off, on Sunday she gets robbed, finds out that the police don't know who took her stuff, her dog ate her favorite pair of earrings and had to be taking to the vet and now this, on Monday and Sunday. Sunday night she was informed that Miley and her boyfriend, the name escaped her, were in a car crash with a limo. Once she found out by Robby Ray, Aunt Dolly took a plane to Malibu. She had to see Miley.

And she had. Miley was dressed in hospital clothes and the boy's clothes and Miley's were in a plastic bag. There were two wigs in the bag. That confused her. She thought Miley had one blonde wig for Hannah Montana, not a short second blonde wig. Maybe it was the boy's. The length was pretty much the same.

Aunt Dolly didn't feel tired at all, but sat in the middle of the two injured people like everyone else was a smiled a sad smile. She was waiting for the others to wake up.

**Sorry to stop here. I need SLEEP! By the way… Flushed Away is a pretty good and funny movie. I just watched it. YAY! Hehe. Well, I'll update A.S.A.P. like around five days from now. Sorry about that. Next chapter: Chapter Seventeen- Dreams and School don't mix. **

**Review please. I'll update in five days if you do… lol I'll update in five days if you don't review anyways, but please review. It'll make me really happy. . see? Happy face!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	17. Dreams and school don't mix

**Hey I so got back from Disney World YAY! Oh and sorry for those few peoples who wanted to see if I got to see any celebrities, but no, I didn't. Aren't they in Disney Land? Not in Disney world. And rarely if they are in Disney World. P.S.- I don't own Disney World.**

**So this is the like story, so read, read, READ! Hehe**

**Chapter Seventeen- Dreams and School don't mix.**

**Jake.**

Jake sighed sadly and looked out the window from across the room. Everyone in the room felt bad for him. Having his best friends in a coma. That's just harsh.

And of course about Ashley and Amber. That's a WHOLE different thing. Might as well explain it.

Now, Ashley and Amber were always so jealous of Miley. They both knew she looked so much like the pretty popular teen sensation Hannah Montana. Oliver, well, Oliver was just plain hot! Ashley and Amber loved him, obsessed over him like they obsessed over Hannah. But then when they found out the pretty Miley Stewart was Oliver's friend, they didn't bother to flirt with him. Lily on the other hand was just crazy. Sure she was pretty and she could probably get a lot of guys but boy was her personality weird. Well around Ashley and Amber anyway.

Then the whole Jake thing came and Ashley and Amber tried to make Lily and Miley look ridiculous in front of Jake Ryan. Unfortunately, it didn't work and Miley got him. Ashley and Amber thought she was stupid for dumping him and pretending that Oliver and her were dating for an excuse.

Plus, after they found out that Miley and Oliver really were dating, Ashley and Amber got mad. Miley was getting all the guys. Why? Because she was nice, funny, cute, and smart. Most important of all… She's Famous.

So why was everybody making such a big deal out of Miley and Oliver A.K.A. Oscar Owen and Hannah Montana? Nobody could be that popular. Not even Hannah Montana.

It might be that now everyone knows their secret, they wished they were nicer. They wished they would of told them how they felt about them. They wished that they could have a second chance.

But they didn't, so they would all just have to hope. Everyone would have to believe and hope that Miley And Oliver would get out of this coma.

How many months until they die if they don't get out? Or wait, it wasn't die was it? It was just they would never wake up. One month and if they don't wake up, they'll never wake up.

**Back with Jake.**

Jake looked back at the teacher. "Jake, would you like to go to the nurse? They could send you home if you'd like," Mrs. Lees said.

Jake shook his head. "I'm okay. Go ahead and teach, please," Jake mumbled and focused on the teacher.

**Aunt Dolly.**

Everyone was awake and Mr. Stewart already told Aunt Dolly about everything. Aunt Dolly was sad and she was sitting there hugging her god daughter.

(A/N: okay. The NEXT part is going to be a bit weird. If it sounds totally confusing then raise your hand and tell me that it's confusing in the reviews and I'll rewrite this part. KK?)

**Miley and Oliver.**

_Miley felt something on her. Her eyes shot open and she jumped up as she looked around to see Oliver look at her weirdly. Wait. She was standing now and she could still feel that weight on top of her._

_"Oliver. This is kind of freaky, but I think some invisible person is…" Miley started to said when a woman's voice interrupted her._

_**"Oh Miley! Wake up please."** said the voice. It confused them. Literally confused them. They were confuzzled. (A/N: Confused and puzzled. You should know this word.)_

_"Miley. Did you just hear your aunt Dolly say 'Oh Miley! Wake up please.'?" Oliver asked. Miley nodded._

_Suddenly a blur formed in front of Oliver and Miley. First was a big blob of yellow on the top then white and pink, then black and pink._

_The blur turned into something clear and weirdly looked a lot like Aunt Dolly. "Aunt-Aunt D-dolly?" Miley stuttered out._

**Jake.**

"Miley. Oliver. Why can't you be awake?" Jake whispered when he opened his locker to go home and get his stuff.

Suddenly a big gust of wind came nowhere particularly making Jake shiver.

He placed his backpack on his back and yawned. Boy, he was tired. He yawned again and passed the boy's bathroom. Maybe he should put water on his face so he'll be more awake. Yeah. That's what he'll do.

Jake yawned once more and placed his hand on the door knob. Suddenly he fell to the ground and passed out. The gust of wind suddenly stopped.

**Miley and Oliver… And aunt Dolly?**

_Before Aunt Dolly could respond, a guy just a bit shorter than her without her heels appeared in front of her. It looked a lot like… like that Zombie Slayer… JAKE RYAN!_

_"Jake? How did… How did you and how did Aunt Dolly and… I'm confused!" Miley said._

_Oliver's eyes were widened and his mouth was hanging open. He couldn't believe what he just saw._

_"Miley. Oliver. You're awake…"_

**Sorry for stopping there. I wanna go to bed. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! Hehe well does anyone have any ideas what could happen? Like for the next chappie? I only have one small itsy bitsy idea and it'll be too short for a chappie. Please review! Next chappie: Chapter Eighteen- So, what's all this about?**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	18. so, what's all this about?

**Okay. Why do I always write chappies when I'm about to go to bed? Okay. Be honest. Tell me if this story is getting pretty stupid. Because I'm kind of thinking that. Oh well though. I honour all of yous for being so nice in the reviews! -bows down to everyone- I'm not worthy of your nice reviews.**

**Oh, and SPECIAL thanks to SingingHeatOut7 for her idea. Thanks Christina! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Or Just Like Heaven.**

**Chapter Eighteen- so, what's all this about?**

_"What are you talking about, we're awake?" Miley asked. Oliver nodded and moved a bit from his spot he was at. Well he was actually now standing real close to Miley and looking at Jake and Aunt Dolly._

_Jake thought for a minute. Wasn't he just about to go into the boy's bathroom at school? This park was far from it._

_"Wait… This park isn't even in California," Jake pointed out. "We're probably in your dream state Miley and Oliver."_

_Miley and Oliver got confuzzled. "Huh?" they both said._

**In the hospital.**

Robby Ray looked at Aunt Dolly. "Dolly?" he said uncertainly.

Robby Ray just shrugged and placed Aunt Dolly in the chair he was sitting in. _ She must be real tired._

**Miley and Oliver and Aunt Dolly and Jake.**

_Aunt Dolly breathed in. "That's why we think this is your dream state."_

_Oliver and Miley stood their shocked. "How… Um how do we get out of this?" Oliver asked._

_Jake, for some odd reason feeling smart all of the sudden, spoke up. "I got an idea…"_

_Everyone looked at Jake. "What's the idea?"_

_Jake looked at everyone and said, "Miles, Oliver? Did you guys ever _kiss_ in the dream state?"_

_Miley and Oliver both blushed when they thought of the time they almost kissed. Oliver was thinking about kissing Miley, and Miley leaned in, then suddenly, the earth seemed the shake a bit, and they fell on the ground._

_They both shook their heads._

_"Maybe that's the way out. I don't really know though. I've seen it in a movie. You know, Just Like Heaven? The guy kissed the girl and she came out of that coma thing she was in. Maybe you both just need to kiss." Jake suggested._

_Aunt Dolly nodded. "And maybe the reason why we came in was to tell you how to get out!" Aunt Dolly said._

_Miley looked at her friend and her god mother. "You sure. I mean, it's going to be a bit embarrass…" Oliver cut her off._

_"Miley. We have to. It's not like we're best friends anymore. We're boyfriend and girlfriend. And if our family and friends are crying, then we'll have to get out. Just try." Oliver encouraged Miley._

_Miley nodded and moved closer to Oliver. "Here we go…" Miley said._

_Oliver smiled and leaned into Miley. Aunt Dolly and Jake gasped. They were going to kiss._

_Miley leaned in more, and her lips met Oliver's. A shock came from the lips and Miley's arms slowly wrapped around Oliver's neck. Oliver's arms went around Miley's waist._

**Hospital**

The heart monitors started to race. The beeping grew louder and faster. It alarmed everyone in the hospital room. Aunt Dolly's eyes shot open and she stood up. The nurse in the room raced over to Miley and Oliver.

"What's happening?" Mr. Stewart asked the nurse.

"I don't know!" The nurse said and started to get nervous. Where they dying? Their heart rate was going up! If it went up a little bit, they could die!

**Jake.**

Jake's eyes shot open and he looked around. He was laying on the floor in the school in front of the boy's bathroom. The kiss must of worked!

**Sorry to stop there. And super sorry for not updating in a while. Yah. I know. Tsk, tsk Erika! ((hehe))**

**Next chapter: Chapter Nineteen- they awaken**

**Review!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	19. they awaken

**Okay. Thanks for reviewing! But, oh my gosh! I almost got 100 reviews!! That makes me so happy! And none were flames! I think… lol you reviewers are too nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Chapter Nineteen- They awaken**

**Hospital.**

The heart monitors buzzed. The zigzagged lines were now straight.

Everyone's heart stopped then. Miley and Oliver… were they dead?

Beep. The monitors slowly began to beep again, forming zigzagged lines. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Miley's and Oliver's eyes shot open. They were awake!!

**After Miley and Oliver got out of the hospital.** (A/N: I don't know how long you would stay in a hospital after you woke from a coma.)

Miley and Oliver walked to school backpacks on their backs and hands entwined with hands.

Lily was on one side of them and Jake was on the other.

"I hope nobody runs up to you guys and ask for your autograph," Lily said out of the blue.

Miley and Oliver laughed. "Why would they do that?" Miley asked, laughing.

Lily turned to her best friends with a serious face. "Guys. Didn't you see the T.V? I accidentally called out your real names when you got hit."

Miley and Oliver slapped their foreheads. "And they know you're Lola?" Oliver asked.

Lily nodded. "They know EVERYTHING."

**In school.**

"Guys! They're coming!" Ashley whispered to everyone, who whispered and passed it on. Practically the whole school was waiting for the Hannah Montana and the Oscar Owen to walk into the school.

Everyone was ready. They had CD's and paper and portraits and markers and pens and cameras.

Jake, Lily, Miley, and Oliver all walked into the school. "…do that?" was the only words that the school could here Miley say before they all stopped dead in their tracks to see a lot of the students with their hands full of markers and cameras and papers.

"Oh, crap." they all said before everyone make a circle around them and screamed out random things.

"Miley! I always loved you!" and, "Hannah Montana, you rock!" and "Smokin' Oken! You rock Oscar!" and a few, "Lola is the best!" came from the crowd. Some people even shouted out, "Jake Ryan! You're my idol!"

**Short chappie, short chappie. What you gonna do? What you gonna do when they come after you. Short chappie. Short chappie.**

**Sorry for the short chappie all! But review. I wanna hit the 100 review mark. Then I'll be happy, happy and review with another chappie!!!**

**Next chappie, THE LAST CHAPPIE, Chapter Twenty- all these friends, all these fans.**

**REVIEW!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	20. all these friends, all these fans

**OH, MY FREAKING GOSH! I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS AND I SCREAMED!! AHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! All you reviewers are like so nice. Especially those ones who reviewed all my chappies. You reviewers are like so nice!! And super kind!!**

**Did I tell you all this was the last chappie? I'm super sorry, but it's true. It's not just a rumor that I started so all you would review and say, NOOOO!! Lol but that would've been a good idea, but nope. It's true.**

**Did you know that Arkansas isn't said like how it's spelled. It's said like it's spelled Arkansaw, but no, it's spelled Arkansas to get people mixed up. ((me)) hehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I bet one day I will though. I'll get a whole lot of money and be all like, HAHAHAHA, and then go to the Hannah Montana set and be all like, "I want to buy this show. Here's the money!" and buy the show and then I'll be all like, HAHAHAHA, and laugh more, then when I write stories, I can be all like, I do own Hannah Montana. What now?**

**Chapter Twenty- all these friends, all these fans**

Everybody was in class now, and everybody was smiling at the famous people. Jake, Miley, Oliver, and Lilly. "Um, I can't believe I'm saying this, but shouldn't we be learning?" Miley asked the teacher. ((A/N: I forgot the name so he shall be called Mr. Teacher Dude.))

"Yes, Ms. Hannah Montana!" Mr. Teacher Dude said and smiled even more. "What do you guys want to learn about?"

Ashley and Amber raised their hands.

"Yes, Ashley?"

"Me and Amber think Miley and Oliver should teach us about being famous," Ashley said and Amber nodded.

"Very well then, everybody else agree?" Mr. Teacher Dude said. Everyone nodded and looked at Miley and Oliver.

They both groaned and stood up. "Being famous is cool…" Miley began.

"But it gets boring after a while…" Oliver ended and they both sat back down.

Mr. Teacher Dude laughed and said, "Aren't they funny? Miley, Oliver, come up to the board and teach us about being famous."

**Miley's house.**

"Dad, I don't think we can do this. Oliver and I and even Lilly were being stalked. The teacher even made me and Oliver go up to the board and teach them about being famous!" Miley said.

Jackson smiled. "I say it was good. Every girl wanted to go out with me. They were all like, 'You're sisters with Hannah Montana?' and when I said yes, they were all over me. Man, I love my life."

Oliver frowned and glared at Jackson. "Well, I guess we could get used to it. Jake does, and he's fine with it. Everybody will grow out of it anyway and stop asking for autographs."

Miley nodded. "Yeah. Where's Lilly though?" she asked out of the blue.

"Right here!" Lilly said and jumped out of her hiding place underneath the piano.

"Okay…" Jackson said.

"And guess what?" Lilly asked.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"You're it!" She screamed and tagged Jackson. Then she ran out of the house as fast as she could.

"I'm going to get ya!" Jackson screamed and chased after her.

Miley and Oliver started laughing, and Robby Ray joined in after. Boy, Jackson and Lilly are weird.

**Short, short. I'm sorry. Stupid way of ending it. Sorry again. Sequel? Maybe… It depends on if anyone wants a sequel or not. Did I make up the word Jelerous? Yes. Because Jelerous means the person you are telling them they are Jelerous is really actually mean and nice at the same time. Weird, eh? Random? Yes. I am. BWHAHAHAH**

**Review please!! Tell me if you want a sequel or not!! **

**Omigosh, but guess what? I finished with only 66 pages. That's weird. DUN DUN DUN**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	21. Author's Note

**Dear Readers, ((hehe funny starting!!))**

**I've started the sequel for this story. Guess what?? It's called Jealousy Wars!! If you want to read it, please do so!! This isn't a chapter. Of. Doom. It's a Author's Note!! For the Sequel!! Yes!! I love sequels. I never did them before, so if you read Jealousy Wars, and it stinks because I never done sequels, tell me and i'll try to do better!!**

x14xERIKAx14x


End file.
